Our little mistake
by Karana the Firebender
Summary: Lily had a secret. One that James can never know about. Not ever in his whole life. Lily/James, mentioned Lily/Regulus.


**Our little mistake**

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry Assignment 1 Sex Ed task 2**

 **If you're going to engage in sex, make sure to talk everything through beforehand and use a condom or contraceptive potion. All available from Madam Pomfrey or St. Mungos.**

 **Task two: Write about someone getting pregnant.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters or anything related to it.**

 **Warning: This conatins themes of teen pregnancy, cheating and sex before marriage (mentioned). If you feel uncomfortable with these topics don't read it. I DO NOT want to promote teenage pregnancy in any way or the behaviour of the characters in this story.**

* * *

Lily groaned for what was probably the nth time this evening. She shook the pregnancy test again and checked it. Nope still the same, still the damn sign that showed her that she was expecting a baby. Angrily she screamed and threw the pregnancy test against the wall of the bathroom in her family home. This had been at least the sixth test she took, she had tried all possible serious brands there were, even magic ones.

All of them showed the same result. Showed the mistake she had made. How should she explain this to her boyfriend James? She knew it wasn't his kid, knew tis wasn't possible. James and her had never come together like this. They never had the chance to do this.

Her head raced thinking of a was this could have happened. Then it came to her. The Slug club. Black. No it couldn't be, could it? She would never. Except maybe for that one night. She had a fight with James that day. Nothing too big, just a small disagreement. He hadthe usual trouble with his brother and family and so on. They both had gotten drunk at the party and then...

Lily cursed herself. How could she be so stupid to do this? With him of all people? He was a Death Eater for gods sake. A knock on the door stopped her in her cursing tirade.

"Occupied" she shouted back

She knew it was her sister Petunia, the only other person nesides her who was at home. Lily opened the door for her sister.

"Why are you shouting like...ohh" she said when she saw the prenancy test lying in the against the wall "So you and that James boy finally did it, huh. Wait till mum and dad find out about it. Then it's over with their perfect little Lily" sneered the older Evans.

"Please, you can't tell our parents at least...not yet. I want to tell them myself...also the baby is not James's" she had only whispered the last part, but Petunia had still heard it.

She laughed "So you betrayed your boyfriend and plan to hide this from everyone? Trust me I won't tell our parents. They will find out anyway, unless your precious magic has a solution to this"

Lily ignored how her sister spat out the word magic. Of course magic, why hadn't she thought of this sooner, there must be a magic spell or potion that could hide a pregnancy, not kill the baby but hide her stomach and all the other signs that would show what she did. As soon as she returned to school after the winter break she would ask Dumbledore. He would know a solution.

...

Unfortunatly it proved that she was too young to take one of those potions and the spell to hide it was very difficult to apply so that wouldn't work either. Hoeever the headmaster easured her that everyone in the school would help and support her, he would even help tell her parents if she needed it.

Lily was nervous when telling her parents and everyone else in her house, but to her surprise most of them reacted positively and those who did react in any way unpleasant were quickly told off by the Maurauders and her other close friends. Somehow she had even convinced James that the baby was his. It was better than everyone knowing the truth.

In the months that followed her stomach grew and grew and so did her guilt. She hadn't told anyone the truth not even Marlene McKinnon or any of the other girls in the house. She hadn't even told Sirius, that she was carrying his nephew or niece. Each day and each night when the rest of her roommates were talking about the baby and how cool it would be when it was finally there and what they would all do with it, she felt this guilt that she should tell them who the real father was. But how would they react? A Slytherin and a Gryffindor couldn't get along. Never.

...

"The baby is not James's, isn't it?"

He had caught her by surprise, while she was sitting near the Great Lake, finally without her friends for once. Regulus sat down next to her.

"You know, we both know what hapened that night.." he began

"Yes I do. I know that you know the same thing I know. But we were drunk, we were stupid and that's it, alright. James has already agreed to help me raise the baby. We only have one school year left and after that we'll go into hiding and finish raising the baby" countered Lily.

He looked like he thought about what she said, then he turned to look her directly into the eyes. Grey meeting blue "What will you do if James ever finds out...or worse, Sirius. I don't think my brother will take it lightly that I slept with the girlfriend of his best mate"

Lily groaned. So much for keeping this all a secret. Maybe she could convince Sirius to keep it a secret. Yes, she would take Regulus, search for Sirius, explain the whole situation to him and then forve him to tkae an unbreakable vow on the secret, or just a normal vow.

"Come on", she said, standing up, "I think Sirius is in the library"

He looked at her like she was crazy, but still followed her. At the way to the library she explained her plan. They found Sirius imediately in the library and approached him.

"Sirius, we need to talk..." Lily began

...

Arianna Evans-Potter was born on the 31st October. Everyone loved her and cued over her. James bragged everywhere about his daughter. Only three people ever knew whose kid the baby really was. And they would forever take it to their graves.


End file.
